Semiconductor devices that include through substrate conductive paths may have concerns regarding reliability and performance. The reliability issues, for example, may be related to the added stresses associated with the materials formed in through substrate openings used for the conduction paths. Additionally, the conductive paths formed in the through substrate openings, if not optimized, may reduce operating speeds due to associated parasitic capacitances at undesirable capacitance levels, for example. Addressing both performance and reliability problems is desirable.